Chasing Pavements
by Nayanna
Summary: Quinn meet Marley the summer before going to Yale, now they only have six weeks to be together


Hi, this is my first try at other couple that isnt Quinntana, I hope you enjoy it. English is not my mother languaje

I do not own glee just the idea of this story

CHASING PAVEMENTS BY NAYANNA

I walk around the park searching for inspiration, for something to catch my eye; I am going to Yale my dreams came true even after everything that got wrong, I made it, the only problem is the hole in my heart, something is missing in my life.

As I grab my camera that hanging around my neck maybe some shots would make me forget, when I turn around I found my muse a girl looking beautifully lost, I take a picture of this girl looking at her right trying to figured out a place to be, the light hitting her in the right way, such a beautiful sight.

The girl turn to look at the source of the sound, she seems a little surprise; I smile shyly and approached her.

-Hi

-Di you take a picture of me?

-Yes you look really beautiful, a moment that need to be capture

She looks down blushing, I considered for a moment about taking another picture

-My name is Marley Rose

-Nice to meet you Marley, my name is Quinn Fabray

-About the picture-I smile and show her, she is surprise

-It´s amazing, I never look…I mean- I laugh softly and put my hand on Marley´s

-The picture just capture the truth, the beautiful girl looking lost but ready to fight against the world

-You seen to have a way with words Quinn

-I am honest, Are you hungry? I know a place a few blocks from here

She hesitates for a few seconds but nod and both of us start walking towards a beautiful friendship and slowly in love without noticing.

QF-MR-QF-MR-QF-MR

-No way- Marley say laughing while trying to catch her breath

-We have to hold her before she tried to go all ¨Lima height Adjacent¨ on Rachel

-Isn't there like for rich people?

-Totally, but everyone's believes her so

-Its late, my mom is going to get all worried

-I take you, Where do you live?-The ride was full by laughs and small conversation, Marley´s house is actually a small apartment, not far from McKinley

-I have a great time tonight

-I hope we can repeat that

When we arrive at the front the door is open –I was so worried Marley, you could have called or…

-I´m sorry Mrs. Rose it was my fault, we were having so much fun that we lost the track of time, I promise it won't happen again.

She looks happy and amuse, Marley is smiling she can't hide it, it´s a sight that I want to engrave in my mind forever

-See you tomorrow?-Marley nods and I can't help so I smile the brightest smile I have making a blush appear on Marley

-Good night Marley, Mrs. Rose

-Good night Quinn

QF-MR-QF-MR-QF-MR

I knock the door softly, Mrs. Rose open the door

-Hi Mrs. Rose, Is Marley ready to go?

-She should be here any minute

-Marley told me you're going to start working on McKinley-She seems tensed and she may have reasons for what Marley told me people are stupid and let slide a chance to be her friend

-Do not worry, Mr. Schue and Mrs. Pillsbury are really friendly, and the glee club is my family they would take care of Marley if I asked them

-You don't go to high school anymore?

-No I´m going to Yale after the summer is over

-Congratulations

-Thank you

-Hi Quinn, ready to go?-I stand up and a smile is on my face

-You look really beautiful, like wow …I mean-She blush and smile I offer my hand for her to take which she accept-We won't be long Mrs. Rose

-Bring her before 10pm

-See you, love you mom

-How do you feel about walking and some ice cream?

-A perfect first date-She is embarrassed about it

-Like a perfect first date- I repeat and squeeze her hand, letting her know that I don't mind, I didn't planned it like this so I just smile at her as we continue to let each other in

QF-MR-QF-MR-QF-MR

First Week

-I always want to learn how to skate

-Sure, do you want to try?

-That´d be great, we should try it together

-When I was a skank I date this guy who teach me the basics, when do you want to try?

-How about now? - It´s the first time that she offer me her hand, is always the other way around is a nice change, I regret not bringing my camera to capture this moment; I just hope I don't forget a second about it.

QF-MR-QF-MR-QF-MR

-You should let me take you some pictures

-You always take pictures when we are together

-I can't help it, you have become my muse, and I just have one picture of you, only you; the only thing I want to remember forever

I blush heavily, I didn't mean to said aloud the last part-With one condition

-Whatever you want

-Teach me to love Photography the way you love it- is in that exactly moment that I knew I want her in my life forever

QF-MR-QF-MR-QF-MR

SECOND WEEK

-So I just walk around until I found something-She has my camera around her neck twirling around in your yard I am giggling softly

-No, you just walk until you found something worth it, something you wanna remember every single moment of your life-She look me in the eyes for a few seconds then she lift the camera and snapped s picture, a picture of me-

-I finally found it

We keep looking at each other eyes, I step closer and does she, I can feel her breath blended with mine, our noses almost touching; the camera takes another picture making us jump apart from each other. We Laugh and continue to talk about our inspirations, now every time our gazes found each other, it´s so intense that the world seems to stop

QF-MR-QF-MR-QF-MR

Later in my room when I look at the pictures, there is one of me looking intense to the photographer, the next one take my breath away; It´s in awkward angle, from our necks to our heads, our noses touching so slightly, our eyes looking at each other like there´s nothing else, nothing matters and our lips so close and yet so far away.

QF-MR-QF-MR-QF-MR

THIRD WEEK

-Seriously?

-C´mon it be fun

-Dancing in my front door

-Yes, I did a duet in regionals, I´ll teach you the choreography

-Do you sing?

-A little, Sam and I sang ¨I´ve had the time of my life¨

-I love that song-We go exactly to the chorus, teaching her the steps of the song while trying to remember every step. It´s already dark and the neighbors are probably having a good time making fun of us

-Sing it for me-I bring her close to me, just like Sam did that time

-´Cause I´ve had the time of my life, and I never felt this way before, I swear is truth and I owe it all to you- Before I know it I feel a pair of lips against mine I don't have a camera but my heart would remember this forever, even better than a picture, because I´ll remember all this that I´m feeling

-Go out with me-She nods and kiss you again.

QF-MR-QF-MR-QF-MR

I´m so nervous, I knock the door and when Marley opens the door, I´m blown away she is wearing this beautiful purple dress simple but irresistible

-You look wow, I mean nor that you don't always look beautiful is just…I-She is trying to keep her smile for spreading

-Thank you, you look amazing as well

-Here I bought you this-I give her a single white rose, she took it and go inside for a few seconds, then she takes my hand, she is really excited and suddenly so am I, I open her door then I start the car, ready for our first date

-Wow this is so beautiful-She seems to be enjoying the sight of Lima and sky is clear enough to watch the moon and the stars; we are sitting in a blanket having dinner, stealing glances

-It´s the first time that I feel like I belong, like I found my place

-This is the first time I´m letting someone so deep into my heart-She touch my face softly searching for something; she would only found me without my walls, so vulnerable; she smile and kiss me. I am falling in love.

QF-MR-QF-MR-QF-MR

FORTH WEEK

-I have fun, the pictures are amazing

-You should thank the model, you are so natural, we should show it to your mom

-She´s going to love it

-I have something for you

-You shouldn't have bother-I take her hand and place a soft and small kiss there, I go into the car for her gift

-I saw it and though of you- I say while I give her the hat, she took it then smile

-I love it, how do I look?

-You look wonderful- The hat made her eyes look more intense; I close the gap between our lips

QF-MR-QF-MR-QF-MR

-C´mon Quinn, you´re gonna love it

-I can't go faster, you blindfold me, remember?-She laughs hard, then I feel a pair of lips and our travesty continues for a moment without me protesting until

-You cheated, you can´t kiss me and leave me all dopey

-It wasn't my intention, I just want to kiss you-She came to a stop and put the blindfold of my eyes, the place is amazing, there are flowers, some unlit candles, this roof is pretty impressive

-Ready to watch the sunset with me? - We sat on the edge of the building; I put my head on her shoulder and intertwining our hands. The peace that I am feeling it's the first time that I understand the meaning of peace; she has become a lot of my first and I hope she is also my Last.

QF-MR-QF-MR-QF-MR

FIFTH WEEK

-I didn't like been in the bottom, I just want to feel wanted for someone

-Been In the bottom is hard, but you know what´s worst? Pretending to be someone you´re not

-When are you leaving?-I don't want to think about it, five weeks ago I was ready to leave this town without looking back, now it seems like I found my missing peace only to be taken away

-next week

-We should enjoy it to the fullest

-Hey sweetie, Quinn, are you staying for dinner?

-I wish I could stay, but I promise my mother we would spend some Mother-Daughter quality time

-You are always welcome here

-Thank you Mrs. Rose-Marley gives me a soft kiss; I keep my eyes closed even after the kiss-I´ll see you tomorrow Quinn

-See you tomorrow-When I got into the car is when I realized, she kissed me in front of her mother

QF-MR-QF-MR-QF-MR

-You want to bake a cake?

-Yes, you don't want to?

I just hold her close to me, she doesn't resist, she is slightly taller, I like that, and I gently rub our noses

-I like your eyes, so different hazel, green, golden in one

-I like yours, Blue is my favorite color

-Since when?

-Five weeks ago- She gives me this smile that made my heart melts

-I give, let´s bake-She jumps leading me into my kitchen, she took the flour box while I grab the rest of ingredients, before I know it the flour hit my face, she laughs and run around the kitchen away from me, I throw her and egg hitting her in the back of her head, suddenly we were having a war, she tackled me, both on the floor laughing, I feel my chest so full, ready to explode, I stop laughing and simple enjoy the beautiful view, she is trying to catch her breath

-I love you

She stops and look down at me, looking for words, I kiss her as sweat as I can, the door open

-What happen here? - We stand up quickly covered in flour, eggs, chocolate and the kitchen looks worse

-We´ve try to bake- My mother is looking at us amuse more than angry

-I'm Judith Fabray

-Right, Marley this is my mom, mom this is Marley my Girl…

-Nice to meet you, don't forget to clean the kitchen kids

QF-MR-QF-MR-QF-MR

SIXTH WEEK

Tomorrow I leave the town, after the talk with my mom; I think she is right; she deserves someone that can be here with her forever.

We´re lying in her bed, her head resting on my chest while I play with her hair

-I leave tomorrow- She doesn't acknowledges what I just said

-I know

-You should try for glee, you mother say you are magic and she is right you are magical

-This is the end, isn't?

-I don't want you to face the world alone

-I won't be alone, I have you

-You deserve better than me

- I don't want better, I want you

-We spent the summer together, you could easily forget me

-I want you, I love you, the only thing that I don't understand is how can a person who hasn't been in my life that long means so much

I kiss her hard with all my love, with my everything we only stop when the air becomes necessary

-I have two conditions; one if it becomes so much you will tell me-She nods-Two: sing for me

I've made up my mind  
Don't need to think it over  
If I'm wrong I am right  
Don't need to look no further  
This ain't lust  
I know this is love

But if I tell the world I'll never say enough  
'cause it was not said to you  
And that's exactly what I need to do if I end up with you

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place should I leave it there  
Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere

I build myself up and fly around in circles  
Waiting as my heart drops and my back begins to tingle  
Finally could this be it

Or should I give up  
Or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place should I leave it there  
Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere  
Yeah

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place should I leave it there  
Should I give up or should I just keep on chasing pavements  
Should I just keep on chasing pavements  
Oh  
Oh

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere or would it be a waste  
Even if I knew my place should I leave it there  
Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere

She has an amazing voice, I kiss her again as a promise of forever, that night we kiss until our lips hurt, until she fall sleep in my arms.

QF-MR-QF-MR-QF-MR

-I love you

-I love you too

-I made you a present-She gives me an album, it has all the pictures of this summer, including the one that interrupt our almost first kiss

-You know why I take pictures of you?

-Because I am you muse

-No, because I have this need to capture every moment with you, I didn't and I don't want to forget a single one.


End file.
